Amazing Grace
by A Forgotten One
Summary: For ten years Una has been walking in darkness. Little does she know what has led her through it. My first fanfic ever! Una/Walter based.


Amazing Grace

_All hail LMM! I don't own and never will own any of these characters, bleedee blee blahdee blah... Read and enjoy. It's my first fic, so yeh. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed; it really makes a difference, doesn't it?_

***

_Set in 1926, 10 years after Walter's death, where Una is about 29 years old (correct me if I'm wrong)._

The wind blew deftly through the fir trees, as Una walked softly along the gravel path that led to the cemetery. It was the old Presbyterian one, and was now full, and it sat lone and deserted on the hillside, looking down over the Glen and ocean beyond.

It was late in the afternoon, and the wind held a chilly reminder in it of the coming winter, even in early September. Although, it was not the sea breeze's icy fingers that sent a shiver down Una's spine. It was the reminder of the news that had been bought to her on that very same day, ten years ago, that made her shiver.

Una's face was pale, white and pained, as she arrived at the old graveyard. Before she continued her journey through the broken gates, she paused a moment. Her deep blue eyes were filled with sorrow and wistfulness. Her eyes swept over the town of Glen St Mary, and eventually took to resting sadly upon its horizon. It was so near, yet so far. The cold, grey sea blended into the hazy, cloud-ridden horizon and sky above it. The lazy, grey clouds foreshadowed an approaching storm, unless otherwise ordained.

Over the horizon, beyond the monotonous, stony grey depths of the ocean, between the harbour heads, was a refuge, salvation, peace; a place that Una could not reach, though she desperately wanted to. With a heavy sigh she continued slowly along the path.

***

When she reached a small bend in the path, she turned right and began to follow a rather well worn track up the gently sloping hillside. At the end of this track, right by the fence, was a stone. It was small, flat, grey and well worn, by seasons of sunshine, wind and rain. Embedded in it was a plaque. It read:

_In loving memory of_

_Private Walter Cuthbert Blythe_

_Who fought for his country,_

_and in doing so_

_sacrificed his life for those whom he loved_

_and the things he loved most._

"_Always keep faith."_

It was those three last words that Una repeated over to herself, over and over and over again. Then, she stretched out her hand and let a single, blood red poppy fall onto the plaque.

"I love you Walter, like no one else. I shall always remember you, you shall not be forgotten. Never." She paused.

"And I will always, _always_ keep faith."

Her words were choked and her voice agonised and desperate, like that of one who has a broken heart and tortured soul.

Then, as if ordained, a tune floated softly on the breeze up to Una. She instantly recognised it as _Amazing Grace._

The last time she had sung that hymn had been at Walter's last time in church, the last Sunday before he went away, never to return. Una remembered that when they had reached the line _"was blind and now I see"_, she had lifted her eyes momentarily and peered across the pew, to find Walter looking straight back at her. There had been an awakened look in his grey eyes, as if he'd just discovered, no, _realised_ something. Maybe, she'd thought, he was seeing her in a different light. But only maybe.

Suddenly, the sun broke triumphantly through the clouds. It shone down warmly upon Una and made the plaque glitter dazzlingly. Then, for the first time since Walter had died, since the had war begun, she felt herself smile. She felt her spirit lighten and the flame in her soul brighten.

Through God's amazing grace she had travelled thus far.

Una saw light at the end of her path, and a bend in the road.

"Thank you God, and thank you Walter," she murmured, as she turned from the grave and began to walk back home, the sun still shining.

***

_Well, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment, it would mean so much. I too am trying to leave good reviews for the stories that I read. Join the revolution!_

_Thank you so much for giving some of your time to read this fic and review it. It will be remembered... ___


End file.
